399 boys  1 girl
by Blackened Blood
Summary: Amy has been living on heartland for 15 years but when her principal from Jefferson High tells her she is moving schools, only to find that she is the only girl there! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Amy has been living on heartland for 15 years but when her principal from Jefferson High tells her she is moving schools, only to find that she is the only girl there!

When she gets there and talks with her principal, he says she has a roommate! Once she meets him, he is oh-so-cute! But another good thing, there's HORSES! Amy brought Storm, and there is going to be a tough competition!

**Author's Note: In this story Ty, isn't a stable hand at heartland but they do meet. Lots of Ty/Amy and maybe other characters. I will post the 'real' chapter sooner today so don't worry. I'm really bad at prologue's so, just read the first chapter. The first chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger. Oh and don't forget to review!**


	2. Welcome To Virginia Heights

**Hey this is the first chapter, no cliffie today maybe chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heartland series and I don't really own the plot, swimmergirl from fiction central . net.**

399 boys + 1 girl

Amy looked out the window of the rusting truck.

"You, awake honey?" Said Grandpa Jack.

"'Cause we're almost there."

"Oh," Amy said weakly.

Her eyes suddenly flashed with worry when a memory came to view.

Flashback 

Amy walked in the kitchen, analyzing the fridge for a drink when she heard her sister, Lou, on the phone.

"_What? – Well I'm shocked, but why? – Oh I see. - Amy phone!" She half said half yelled._

"_I'm right here Lou." Amy replied, taking the phone and resting it against her ear. _

"_Hello," She said quietly._

"_Good morning Miss Fleming, this is your principal speaking – Amy gasped in horror, but quickly recovered when he continued to speak – I got something to ask. – He paused, if not sure of what he was about ask – I, we as in the teacher boards of the U.S agreed for you to switch schools and go to Virginia Heights Academy for free." He finished waiting for an answer._

"_Umm, suurre but why?" She asked._

"_I was afraid you were going to ask, it took along time for the principal of Virginia Heights to get the head of the U.S teacher board to allow girls to attend Virginia Heights. But he wanted to start at a slow pace for only allowing one girl. So, he picked a random school and called me, and since you were one of my best students and you are everything but mean, I decided you were my best choice. Plus you get the dorm to yourself."_

"_Well, I guess it would be fine, but when will I be going there?"_

"_At the end of summer, August 20__th__ would be good." _**(Author's Note: I'm going by Canadian time when school starts (September))**

"_Okay but I'm really going to have a hard time, away from my horses and my girlfriends." Amy said, frowning._

_As if he saw the frown he said, "Ah, no worries you can take a horse with you, it's a school that contains horses. It also teaches you about horses, if you are in jumping shows you can practise there and attend shows on weekends."_

"_YES!" Amy thought. "But I'm going to miss Soroya."_

"_Sounds great Mr. Halverson." She said._

"That's good, now please pass the phone back to Louise if you please." Amy chuckled shaking her head, at his attempt to sound like a comedian.

End Flashback 

She focused through the window and saw a big building with several smaller buildings surrounding it.

"_Probably the dorms" _She thought. _"I hope the guys don't bug me"_

As if Jack read her mind, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I hope so." She whispered.

When her Grandpa parked the truck, Amy got out and went straight to the principal's office. She knocked and heard a 'come in'.

Amy cautiously walked in and looked around. The office was fairly big, with burgundy coloured walls with white trimming at the bottom. The right side of the room had a bookcase stacked with books about horses. And on the left side sat a man sitting on a large brown rolling chair with his hands cupped together on a red barn desk. He was tall, about 6feet, with large brown eyes and thinning red hair.

"Hello Miss Fleming, I'm Mr. Johnson." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi Mr. Johnson, nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Virginia Heights, your dorm room number is 302, And absolutely no funny business!" He said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, I have my own room." She asked warily of what the answer is.

He chuckled, "We only said that so you would be accepted."

"Oh." Is all she said.

"W_hy would they lie?_" She thought. "_Yeah like I would do funny busine-" But she was cut from her thoughts when he said, _

"Oh, here's your key and your roommate, Tyler will be waiting outside to escort you." He pointed to the door obviously wanting her to leave.

As Amy turned and walked out the door she saw a tall guy, about 6'5 with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"And you must be Amy Fleming. I'm Ty Baldwin." He said.

"Oh, hi." She said dazed. _"Boy was he hot AND built!"_ She thought dreamily.

"We should, uh, get your bags." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right." She said walking to the front of the school.

As they reached Jack's truck, Amy opened the passenger seat and said, "Grandpa, this is my roommate Ty, - She turned to Ty – This is my Grandfather, Jack."

"Nice to meet you sir," Ty said holding out his hand to Jack.

"Nice to meet you too." Jack replied shaking his hand.

Amy quickly grabbed a few bags from the backseat, Ty and Jack did the same, and Ty lead the way to their dorm.

After all of Amy's stuff has been taking out of the truck, she was just going to unload Storm and check out the other horses.

Once they got Storm out Jack said, "I should head off sweetie, if I don't want ride in the darkness."

Amy shoved Ty the halter, which was on Storm and ran to hug her grandpa.

"I'm going to miss you grandpa." She said with tears in her eyes, trying her hardest not to make a scene.

"I'm going to miss you too." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jack and a hope we can meet again." Ty said coming over and shaking Jack's hand.

"Yes I hope we do to." He said climbing in the truck and left.

As Amy took back the halter reins, she thanked Ty, and headed towards the barn that said "Owner's Horses".

Once she got to the full view of the barns, altogether, there were five large ones. They looked all the same, with a creamy white and a dark shiny brown, out lining each barn and stable. She walked in the doors, freshly painted white and the smell of fresh, clean hay.

She walked down the long isle of 15 horses, paints, Arabians, palomino's, and other mixes. She came across an empty stall at the end of the barn which said, 'Summer Storm, Amy Fleming' on it. Amy quickly unbolted the door and led Storm into the stall.

"This is your new home, boy." She crooned.

"At least for a while." She told him doing t-touch on his ears.

His eyes started closing until he fell asleep.


	3. Girls are Bitches, Guys are Trouble

Amy woke up the next morning from a dreamless sleep. As she looked around the room, she hadn't really taken it in. it was a light blue with white trimming with matching carpet and the bed comforter. There was a dresser pushed to the right side of the room with a fairly large mirror that almost took up the whole wall. She turned to her left to see a bedside table and a bookshelf, both white.

She got up and grabbed a new change of clothes, from the dresser and went to take a shower.

Amy walked out the room, "Hey, Ty, I'm going to take a shower!"

No answer.

_I guess he left already._

Amy got a couple towels from the hallway closet, and opened the bathroom door. What she didn't notice was the steam, leaking from the door…

"Get out!" Screamed Ty. Amy quickly shut the door, but that wasn't fast enough for Amy to see Ty naked and out of the shower, she saw everything!

Amy couldn't get Ty out of her head, even if she was trying to ignore the bottom part of little old naked Ty, or should I say big, strong, muscular Ty.

_Boy, this is going to be awkward._

Amy kept waiting to use the shower but, Ty took up another half and hour.

_Guess he's stalling, I would to, if a guy saw me naked._ Amy shivered to that thought.

_Especially a perv! _

Amy decided he isn't coming out any time soon, so she plopped in front of the 40" TV and put on much music.

When he came out, ten minutes later, "Ty wait I-" But Ty already went to his room.

_Okay…_

So Amy re-gathered her stuff and went and KNOCKED on the bathroom door first, then she walked in and laid her clothes on the floor and stripped down, then- Ty walked in.

_Wait I thought I locked it…. Oh there isn't a lock. Crap!_

"Ty! What the hell?" He just closed the door, "Now we're even!"

_Yeah, but there was more for him to see, jeez! He is so going to get it!_

After the shower adventures of hell, Amy walked out and jumped on Ty's legs, which were spread across the entire couch.

"Oww" Ty moaned.

"Suck it up, I'm not that heavy."

"Your right, 'cause when I saw you, you had no rolls of fat, so congratulations."

"What?" Amy smacked his leg.

"I said 'your-"

"I know what you said, jeez. I opened the door by accident, you did it on purpose."

"But What I don't understand is, why were you acting like, Mr. Perfect yesterday and Mr. Trouble-Maker today?" Asked Amy.

"Hmm…" Ty pretended to think, "…Dunno."

"Sure that helps."

"Well what about you, Amy? You were acting nice yesterday too but today, Queen Bitch."

_Someone tell me he did not say that…. ANYONE?_

Amy poured some fake water onto the fake flames coming out of her ears before she spoke again, "First things first, I am not a bitch, and second, I'm upset that you would barge in on me getting in the damn shower!"

Ty held out his hand, "Truce?" He said. "Truce." Amy shook it.

_What a weird fight. _Amy thought. _It started over basically nothing and ended 'cause of nothing._

After their fight, it was ten o'clock so they decided to meet Ty's friends at the Pancake Palace for breakfast.

"Sorry if my friends flirt with you, they aren't that experience with girls."

"Nah, its ok, I mean how bad could it be."

Right then and there, if Amy new what was about to happen, she would take that back.

* * *

Sorry 'bout not updating sooner, I have no excuses, soo yell at me all you want but, I got another chapter updated. Even though its not long, but oh well. As you may know, Ty and Amy are a bit Out Of Character. Please review, no matter how much you hate it!!!!!! Or Love it!!!! Oh and sorry for the clffie, its not that big though.

Angelz-In-Heaven


	4. Meeting The Boys

**I decided to post it early, i could have wrote more but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. To all my reviewers this is dedicated to you, my story.**

* * *

They walked in the pancake house, and saw four guys sitting in a large booth by a window.

The guy on the far right was a tall blond wearing, what looks like people in California would wear, bright orange board shorts with white palm trees and a chocolate brown t-shirt that said, 'Surf's Up' in white bold letters. He looked up at Amy, bright blue eyes twinkling and his smile grew sexily.

The guy beside California Dude looked like he could be the tallest of all of them, he had light brown hair and in the sun at an angle, it looked like he had blond streaks. His dark brown eyes looked jet black, but in bright light they were just plain dark brown. He wore dark jeans, not too baggy and not too tight, with a polo shirt, with white with olive green stripes.

Beside Comic Book Boy, was a medium height guy with slightly large muscles that showed from his black band t-shirt, My Chemical Romance. His hair was black, and blue shimmered in the light, which was probably dyed. It was cut to an emo style, side bangs covering one eye, which were bright silver.

_Is that even possible?_ Amy thought to herself.

His jeans were black and they were super tight, so Amy thought they might be skinny jeans from the girl's section.

Across from California Dude was the shortest guy of the weirdo group. He had copper brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white wife beater and plain light blue jeans. He had some kind of tattoos going up and down his big buff arms. He looked just plain dangerous.

Amy really didn't want to sit beside Tattoo Man, but she had no choice.

All of the weirdo's except, Show-No-Emotion Emo Kid, were either giving her sexy smiles or winking at her but all, were checking her out.

As she slid in beside Tattoo Man, he crept his arm around her shoulder. She didn't try to move it, scared for what might happen.

"Hey babe, names, Seth." Said Tattoo Man, err, Seth.

_Tattoo Man's name is Seth? I thought that kind of name would be for Comic Book Boy._

"Oh yeah, guys? This is Amy." Said Ty.

Amy heard choruses of,

"What sweet thang?" From Comic Book Boy,

A nod, from Emo Kid. _Wow! Big surprise there..._

"Aloha, baby!" From California Dude,

And a "Sup?" From Seth. _Its funny when he tries to act cool._

"Amy, that's Miles." Ty said pointing to California Dude.

"Riley." Said Comic Book Boy.

"Fang." Mumbled Emo Kid.

"His real name is-" Said Riley, before Fang cut him off,

"Don't you dare, say it." The way Fang said that was just plain terrifying; Amy flinched from the facial expression of death Fang gave off.

"Its really, Alfred." Said Seth confidently.

"Ha, ha, I can never get over how funny that name is!" Miles said smiling like an idiot.

Fang, or, Alfred turned to look at Amy.

"If you ever call me Alfred, or tell someone my name is Alfred, I will make you regret it." He said with a death glare.

"No worries." Amy said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if you let him bang you, he would let you do anything 'cause secretly… he loves your body." Said Seth patting her back, and then removing his arm from around her shoulders.

_Ew!_

I looked at Ty, and his eyes filled with sympathy. At least until the others starting laughing, then he joined in, chuckling, eyes amused as ever.

_Some friend you are!_ She thought angrily.

After when the laughter died down, Riley said he had to use the washroom.

When he got up, he was wet in that area.

_Oh. My. God._

Once he left they booth, I asked,

"Did he-?"

"Yes," Miles said.

"He can't control his penis in front of girls! He was probably having an erection the whole time!"

"Poor little thang." Said Seth, using fake effort on the sadness.

"If only he was strong enough to learn the Seth ways. It's the good life."

Fang grunted, "Yeah, if you want to go to jail."

_Pfft, he was right! Guess he only talks for the good. If you know what I mean…_

They heard a yell and turned their heads toward the men's room.

"Shit!"

Riley came back, face strawberry red, nostrils flaring.

"Yeah, we know, you wet your pants _again._" Said Fang looking away.

Seth just pulled up his high rise pants even higher, which made him look even nerdier than he was and making the unwanted stain more visible.

"I'm leaving!" He announced stomping out the door.

"And we haven't even ordered yet." Said Miles shaking his head.

Just then the waiter arrived,

"Save me," Amy muttered under he breath.

"What's that?" Asked Ty.

"Oh, just breathing." She replied.

_Whew, that was close._

* * *

**_Like it soo far?? REVIEW&& REVIEW TILL YOU CAN'T ANYMORE!! TEE HEE I dont really like this chapter... what do ya think??_**

Angelz-in-heaven


	5. Meeting The Boys 2

After when they ordered, the waitress came with a pile of pancakes and glasses of milk.

Amy watched as Miles stuffed his face with pancakes. No literally, some pancake pieces were hanging off his face, with syrup dripping all over his brown t-shirt, talking nonsense about nothing, while spit was flying out his mouth like bullets.

"So what do you think Amy?" Said Miles, spitting at her from across the table.

"Uh, what were we talking about?" She answered.

"Oh just how-" Seth was starting, before Ty cut him off, "Ah, don't worry 'bout it."

Miles grunted.

Amy nudged Ty in the ribs and whispered, "Does he always eat like that?"

And apparently, it wasn't a whisper because Miles looked up at Amy and said,

"Yes, a-matter-o-fact, I do. And if you have a problem with that then, I'm going to ask you to leave." Amy saw the rage building in his now red face.

"Well, sorry, I'm just saying you shouldn't eat like that. It gets your stomach cramped up even if it doesn't feel like it's cramped. So you wouldn't notice it when you go surfing but it can lose your balance easier. Just. Eat. Slower." She said, looking proud.

_I wonder if that's really true…he he._

"Wow." Commented Ty.

"Uh, thanks." Said Miles blushing.

"At least you got Miles to shut up." Said Seth.

Miles rolled his eyes.

Fang started laughing, Amy almost forgot he was there for how quiet he is.

"Laughing now, eh Fang?" Said Seth.

Seth looked at Amy, and saw her put 2 and 2 together.

"Yes, I'm from Canada, Winnipeg, Manitoba to be exact." He said.

"Oh," Was all she said.

"Where did _you_ come from sexy thing?" Asked Seth.

_Oh god!_

"…I'm from Virginia, I live at a horse farm called Heartland. We heal horses that are traumatized, or have emotional problems. We use herbal remedies and special techniques to help heal them." She answered.

"Nice." Said Fang.

"I'm from Lexington, Virginia."

"I'm from here, and so is Miles," said Ty.

Amy nodded.

"Ah, its my happy time! Surfs up! Later Dudes." Miles shouted.

"That's Miles language, what he meant was, 'I got to smoke some pot.'" Said Ty, chuckling.

"He does drugs?" Amy asked.

"No… its really when he gets pounds of sugar in his system. The first time he tried it, we just had to be there, he was at least 10 times crazier. He does it once a month." Said Seth.

"Thank god for that." Mumbled Fang.

"Okay?" Said Amy.

"Doesn't even gain a friggin' pound." Said Fang.

Seth whistled.

Amy turned a saw a tall blond bimbo walking by, blowing Seth a kiss.

"And Seth-y over there is the man whore." Said Fang, sending a smirk at Seth.

"Ah, its called having fun. Haven't you seen the wonders of a woman?" Seth said to Fang.

"I don't use people for pleasure." Fang said darkly.

Amy looked up at Ty, and saw the amusement leaking out of them. He caught her gaze and smirked.

"I guess we should go." Said Ty, noticing the glares off of Seth and Fang.

"You guys are fighting over nothing. Just give it up." Said Amy, sounding annoyed.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Me and Seth always fight. Its non of your business." Said Fang.

"Don't listen to that jerk, you can always have a good time with me." Said Seth with a wink.

Amy thought she had the nastiest look on her face when her and Ty left.

Ty opened the truck door for Amy and walked over to the other side to drive.

"Do they go to our school?" Asked Amy.

"Only Fang, and Riley go to our school." Said Ty, starting the truck and driving the truck back to Virginia Heights.

_Oh great._ Amy thought. _This is going to be one hell of a year._

* * *

**Im sorry i didn't update in a while... and i know this is really short, but i wanted to post sooner so... yeeeah. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Teaser

_Just one more minute… _Amy thought as she watched the pair mold together. _I can get through this_.

She looked in disgust as her hormonal teenage mind picked up the similarities of the kissing to licking up a sticky mess of melted chocolate. That kiss was pure punishment.

Hours later had passed when Ty invited Amy to some sort of truth-or-dare party without asking her first, but she agreed nonetheless.

Amy was both amused and terrified when she found out that the party included the strange boys she met earlier that day. She was expecting the worst. And boy, did it ever come.

Yeah, it was sort of like truth or dare. Only if 'Truth' slept with 'Dare' and came up 'Tare'. It was the most hilarious and terrifying game she had ever played. Amy made a silent prayer of thanks that there were no alcohol abuse involved in this session.

Miles started getting more into the kiss when his hand started caressing Seth's toned chest. Seth replied by lacing his hands through Miles' thick blond waves.

Riley and Ty were silently laughing on the sidelines, while Fang, was just as disgusted as she was.

_Apparently "all dares are accepted," meant all dares were done_. She stated. _Truth was just merely another reason to tell all your secrets. Of course that _had _to be done differently too._

Ty noticed how unease she was with her scrunched up eyes and her fellow thinker, Fang, sulking moodily in the corner. "Okay, okay, break it up ladies! Shows over!" Ty said imitating his coach. "Put some muscle into it! Those soccer balls wont move themselves!"

Miles broke the kiss and started chuckling at the hidden meaning. Seth finally noticed Fang curled up in the corner and laughed, "Come on! We all know little Fangy's all sad because he didn't get in on any action," Then added, "We all know you secretly want men."

Miles started giggling like an idiot when he saw the most I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep look coming from Fang. "HAHA, that sure explains A LOT!" He teased then whispered, "It's better than getting high each hour. I'd trade all the sugar in the world to get some action like that again."

Fang's lips twitched but a smile never swam over his face, instead he said, "Fuck you. Fuck you all. Oh, except you Amy, you're actually decent."

Amy smiled at him, secretly laughing at all of them.

Ty grinned, "Miles has a man crush."

"And Fang's jealous!" Riley added.

"No he's not." Fang muttered darkly.

"OH! Somebody's in denial!" Miles sang to the world.

"And it just might be the sulking little boy in the corner!" Riley yelled.

Amy just continued watching staying silent, afraid of getting pulled into the feud.

_With all this entertainment,_ She thought. _I'll never have an excuse to watch my favorite drama re-runs. _ And laughed, _Yes, one hell of a year._

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh yeah! I like totally forgot. Seffy and me are transferring to Virginia Heights! So we'll _always_ be together!" Said Miles in a girly voice, making him sound gay.

"Joy." Fang said while he got up and collapsed between Ty and Amy on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Amy said under hear breath. _Maybe Fang wasn't so bad._

* * *

**I teased you ^^**

**I actually found this :P and I decided to treat you guys!  
**


End file.
